


From the Stars to Earth

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: jim_and_bones, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, cotton candy bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the LJ comm, jim_and_bones'  Love Letters Flash Challenge.  My prompt was: <i>Show me the letters between an older, more settled Jim and Bones -- not quite admiralty, in Jim's case, but getting there -- when Bones decides to settle in and teach/research at Star Fleet Academy and Jim's not yet ready to leave the stars.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Stars to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** As ever, my brain twin, and soul sister, abigail89, wrangled my words into something readable and coherent. I will never be able to convey my gratitude, bb. But, of course, I fiddle even after posting, so any mistakes are all on me.
> 
>  **A/N:** Fill for my Cotton Candy Bingo square: _Writing_. Actually making this sound like letters that would really be written was giving me fits because the characters have so much context that's never put into words, but the reader doesn't. Timing was the hardest for me to get across since I couldn't keep up the pretense of the comms being down for an entire year. I punked out and just used dates. The star dates follow the AOS format with a standard year, then the numbered day of the year after the dot (e.g. 2013.054 is Feb. 23, 2013). I hope this cheat works and doesn't detract.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These are Paramount and Roddenberry's characters used in the spirit of creative commons. I promise to return them with smiles on.

**To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** News.  
 **Sent:** Sat 2273.068 20:37

 

Jim,

I know you won't see this before we can talk face to face again, but I had to write or I'm going to bust a gut.

So, here it is. 

Jo's pregnant.

And, Boyce has asked me, insisted's probably more the right word. Anyway, he offered me a fellowship at the Academy. Starfleet Medical. Wants me to teach because he claims that they can't get experienced instructors, ones that have actually been out there. Says that the rest are useless, can't teach what they don't know. Haven't done.

We've talked about this, about the possibility of our careers diverging for a bit. And, no, I'm not saying I've taken the job, idiot. I can hear your issues from here.

When I stood at that altar, it was more than words, kid. I promised we'd do this together, that we'd talk each time we re-upped. And just because you're off on some damn fool secret mission while the Enterprise is getting re-fit doesn't mean that I'd go off and do something foolish.

But I can't help wondering. Jo-Jo's going to be a momma. Hell, that means _we're_ going to be grandfathers. I was shit as Jo's dad. Would kind of like a do-over.

Geez, Jim. Not sure I'm ready for my baby to have a baby.

Where the hell does the time go?

Call me when you can.

Love you!  
LHM

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** leonard.mccoy@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** RE: News.  
 **Sent:** Thu 2273.073 07:12

 

Bones,

Sorry for the garbled comm link. I swear we're working on it and this isn't some conspiracy or any super-secret mission. Talk about _my_ issues.

I wish we could talk about this. I need to see your face, your eyes. In reading your words without context, all I can hear is my grumpypants, nervous husband. I can't tell what you're thinking. Not even after ten years of marriage can I manage that from this distance. You're a hard bastard to read, no matter what Nyota says I say about you.

But seriously, I'm not ready to give up the stars, but I will. Say the word and I'll take Pike up on that standing offer of his. Because no matter how much the stars are in my blood, you're what keeps it pumping in my veins. And as ridiculously sappy as that is, it's true.

We have time, Bones. I'll be home before the Enterprise is out of dry dock, so there's no need to rush.

I love you, Grandpa!  
JTK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** RE: News.  
 **Sent:** Thu 2273.073 23:55

You're an asshole, Jim. Don't know why I love your skinny ass.

We'll talk, darlin'. Ain't deciding nothing unless we decide it together. And that goes double for any foolish, self-sacrificing notion you have. Don't do anything rash yourself.

Be safe since I'm not there to patch you up.

Love you,  
LHM

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** leonard.mccoy@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** RE: News.  
 **Sent:** Fri 2273.074 18:10

You love my _fabulous_ ass, Bones, and you know it!

I got word that the comms array will only be offline another two days, then we can talk. Might take awhile since we'll have to schedule the crew first, but I promise we'll talk soon enough.

And then I'll be home before you know it. Better warn Jo-bear that I'll be dropping by. Gotta make sure Mattias is taking good care of our girl and our grandbaby.

Love,  
JTK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **Subject:** Don't Forget.  
 **Sent:** Wed 2273.198 07:00

Jim,

I know you're busy working the kinks out of all of Scotty's new fangled upgrades, but don't forget to put in your request for shore leave now. Jo's due in three months, mid October. She'll never forgive you if you're not here when the baby's born. And don't give me any flack about it. This ain't my first rodeo, kid. You and I both know that those over-protective biddies at Utopia Planitia won't let all that experimental tech stray too far for the first six months. So put in the request before you forget.

Stay safe!  
LHM

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **From:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** Re: Don't Forget.  
 **Sent:** Wed 2273.198 23:15

Wow, Bones.

I've been gone barely a month and we're already reduced to passing notes? C'mon, babe. I'd rather we keep up the vid calls while we're able.

And, yes, I already requested the time off. I never needed reminding. You thought I'd consider missing our grandbaby coming into this world? Not on your life!

I refuse to say more here. We'll talk before Alpha shift. If I did my calculations right that'll be late in your evening so should work out.

Love you!  
JTK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **Subject:** Re: Don't Forget.  
 **Sent:** Thu 2273.199 06:10

Jim,

I have no intention of replacing our vid calls with letters, but there's something about putting my thoughts down this way that I find strangely intimate. Special. But I won't force you to keep it up, although I suspect that you don't care for letters because you can't have 'comms' sex this way.

Always,  
LHM

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **Subject:** It's Official.  
 **Sent:** Thu 2274.093 07:55

Well, it's official. I'm a stodgy grandfather. And, no, you don't get to say 'I told you so'. This has almost nothing to do with being an actual grandfather. It's my students. They're ridiculous. I swear, Jim. They make your exploits look almost reasonable.

I was never that young, or that stupid. It's just not possible.

Comm me when you're back from Capella IV. After reading up on their culture, I'm sure you and Decker will secure that mining treaty. I hear you complaining that it's not the Neutral Zone, that you're no diplomat and I have to laugh. Diplomat or warrior, you've still negotiated with more new races than any other captain. And, yes, I'm relieved that you're on such missions. Chapel's good, but I'm not there to patch you up. Humor a guy and let it lie instead of fighting for border patrol.

Miss you,  
LHM 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **From:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** Re: It's Official.  
 **Sent:** Wed 2274.099 23:22

 _Almost_ reasonable? There have to be some stories there.

Secured the treaty, Chapel was invaluable. She was great, Bones. And the next Teer on Capella IV is named after both of us. Chapel James Akaar. How about that?

I told you I'd take what they gave me. That I wouldn't complain and I'm not. Still feels like I'm on probation or something. All these milk runs they have us on. Not sure if it's for me or Decker, but he's working out. He's not Spock, but no one is, right?

Got the latest holos. Your smile is a mile wide, babe. And Ellie looks good in your arms. I'm glad you're there. That you're getting to spend that time with your family.

Oh, and if Chapel starts spouting any nonsense, just ignore her. She's a bit over the moon about being godmother to a planetary ruler. I think it's addled her mind.

Love you!  
JTK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **Subject:** Promise me.  
 **Sent:** Tue 2274.105 07:55

Jim, don't think you can avoid me forever. Christine and I talked and I know exactly what went down, just how close you were to getting executed. Dammit, Jim! Don't keep things from me. I'll hear and then I'll make things up in my head, probably worse than reality. I need to know I can trust you to be honest. We don't have much right now except the rare vid call and these notes.

Just talk to me, okay? Promise me.

Yours,  
LHM

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **From:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** Re: Promise me.  
 **Sent:** Sat 2274.109 20:20

Fine. I promise. And, no, missing that last call was unavoidable. I didn't skip out so we couldn't talk.

We took a beating, but it worked out. I'm safe. The ship's safe. And Chapel proved herself again. You trained her well, Bones.

Doesn't mean I don't miss you. Especially when shit goes down. There was always something about hearing your voice, knowing I'd wake up to your face in Sickbay. Not that I angled for taking risks because of it, but I trusted you. I _trust_ you like I've never done anyone else.

But I promised to be careful. I'm following protocol. Decker leads most of the away missions, gets his hands dirty. He'll make a fine captain soon enough.

Thanks for the holos and the vids. Keep sending them. I can't keep up with how fast Ellie's growing up. And you... do you ever wonder if we should have had a kid, Bones? Do you regret that Jo's it?

Love,  
JTK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **From:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **Subject:** Re: Promise me.  
 **Sent:** Mon 2274.111 07:55

Heavy stuff for a note, Jim. I can't do this conversation without seeing your face. I know it's a month earlier than we planned, but now that the ship is going to be patched up, I've scheduled a week off and I'm going to meet you at Starbase 16. Then we can talk about family and how this is working out.

But before you dwell on things you shouldn't, know that I'm content with _us,_ with the life that we have. And if we decide to make changes after this tour, then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

I love you, James T. Kirk. And I wouldn't have entrusted you to Christine if I didn't trust her. She's not me and she won't yell at you, won't hound you like I would, but you can trust her to take care of you. Doesn't mean I'm not happy that you're letting Will take on more. He should. He needs the experience. Don't you dare tell me about your lack of experience when you started. Mere mortals need practice to get it right. They don't have your instincts or luck.

I'm sorry I only have the one attached vid, but at least you can see that Ellie's adorable even when she's teething and fussy.

See you soon, darlin'!  
LHM

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:** leonard.mccoy@academy.starfleet.edu  
 **From:** james.t.kirk@enterprise.starfleet.gov  
 **Subject:** I miss you.  
 **Sent:** Sat 2274.158 20:20

Okay, Bones, I admit it. This feels weird. And no bitching at me for not telling you all this when we were together. I wanted to enjoy you. Us. And we talked enough. I had more important things to do, like drinking you in. I think seeing you brought it all home to me. Made things a lot clearer.

I know we decided this setup was for the best, that it's just a few years of being separated, but I confess that there's been more than one time when I called down to sickbay looking for you and was utterly thrown off by Chapel answering. I think she suspected, but was good enough not to say anything.

I miss you. I miss Jo and I miss Ellie. I even miss Nyota and Spock and their brood. Goddamn. Leonard McCoy, what have you done? Turned me into some responsible family man. I'm a granddad. I was there, saw the whole thing and it still feels unreal, like a dream I don't want to wake from. But then I look around my quarters, see the latest holos of all of you -- Ellie's getting so big! -- and it seems a little less dream-like and a whole lot emptier.

There is an upside, besides all the sweet, sweet upgrades on my lady. I never wanted the stars, Bones. I resented them, that they took my dad and mom. But then Pike pushed my buttons, dared me, and I was addicted. Born to it, you always said. I believed that. Once I was out here, once I'd had a taste, I was sure you were right. But I've been out here for almost a year without you and it's not the same. It's never going to feel right without you, Bones. The stars are only as bright, the adventure only as big, with you at my side.

It's four more years, _Papa._ I'll have twenty in. I'll be quit with the wandering, with the stars. I'll be coming home, Bones. For good this time.

Love,  
JTK


End file.
